1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article handling devices, and particularly to apparatus for filling a container with potatoes and similar produce without damaging the produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Great care must be exercised in the mechanized loading of potatoes and other like products or material into containers without bruising the product. Thus, while such mechanized loading has the great advantage of saving manual labor, difficulties have been encountered in providing economical machinery to perform the function.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,269,083, issued Aug. 30, 1966 to H. W. Marano, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,826, issued June 26,1962 to C. E. Sheetz, disclose container filling apparatuses wherein the container moves downwardly as it is filled in order to avoid bruising of the articles being placed in the container. In particular, the loading apparatus set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,083 employs a switch actuated by a height-sensing arm in order to actuate an escapement device and lower the container. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,077,000, issued Apr. 13, 1937 to F. X. Miller, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,675, issued Feb. 18, 1919 to J. L. Kiner, disclose conveying elevator devices employing a pair of cooperating endless belts to facilitate the conveying of discrete articles to be placed in a container along a conveying path to an elevated loading station.